Pain of the Doubt
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Marona and Ash did things and now Marona has a thirteen year old kid, and she's sick. She can't care for herself but she is still trying to do her Chroma job... :Discontinued:
1. Jasmine

Marona sat on the bed, waiting for Ash. They had both confessed to they're feelings and Marona had put Ash up for sex. She was already in bed naked waiting for Ash to strip.

Ash walked the door, with no clothes on. He looked at Marona and heard his heart speed up.

Marona giggled softly. She got up and hugged him. She felt his hard penis on her stomach. "Come on. Let's start." Marona said. Her nipples were harder then Ash's penis. She climbed back into bad.

Ash followed.

Marona giggled again and grabbed his prize. She wasn't waiting for anything. "I've been waiting so long to do this. I've always wanted sex." Marona said.

Ash felt shivers go down his spine when she said that. Sex? She has wanted sex?

Marona waited for Ash to say something.

"Keep going." Ash said, in a restrained voice.

Marona followed what he said. She kissed down his chest, then teased his balls with her tounge.

Ash moaned, unintntionally, making Marona finally start giving him a blowjob.

Marona stuck Ash's penis in her mouth. She manged to get it half way in her mouth, so she stuck out her tounge to get the part she couldn't get in her mouth. She heard Ash moan. She wanted to hear it louder. Marona started kissing back up his chest until her virgina was even with his penis. She giggled again, then made Ash go inside of her. Marona practacly screamed with pleasure as she moved in and out, up and down, side to side even.

Ash was surprised on how Marona knew how and what to do durring sex. He moaned again as Marona moved up and down.

"Oh! Ash!" Marona said, her own will was gone, now her hips were moving on their own.

Ash smiled at her as he moaned.

"Okay, your turn." Marona said. She rolled over. "You're on top." Marona said.

Ash couldn't disobey, it felt too good. He rolled on top her and attacked her chest.

Marona squecked when he put his cold hand on her breast.

Ash stuck his manhood into her, making her literally scream in pleasure.

"Oh! _Ash! Ash!!_" Marona screamed his name as he moved in and out. Marona had one of her hands on the back of his head, the other on his butt.

Ash just kept moving. Then he felt wet.

Marona felt his semen all over her leg and on her virgina.

Ash quickly pulled out, hoping that Marona hadn't had an orgasm yet.

Marona sprayed all over the bed and on her legs and on Ash.

Ash close his eyes. _Shit. I'm sorry. Marona._

Marona looked at Ash. "Why'd you stop? It felt good." the 14 year old said.

"Because. There are reason, that you will find out soon enough." Ash said. He started to put his clothes back on.

"But--" Marona said.

"No, just listen." Ash said. "You're going to be pregnant, only because of me. And since I'm a phantom, you'll most likely have it within the week." Ash said. "You'll start noticing the size changes in about a hour."

"How do you know?" Marona asked.

"We went through it with Jasmine." Ash said.

"With me?!" Marona said.

"Yes, that's why you can see me. but Haze was only half phantom, so you only got the ability to see other phantoms, you can't become one." Ash said.

"Wow." Marona said.

5 days later.

"I'm naming her Jasmine, okay Ash?" Marona said, holding the cute little baby in her arms.

"I like that. She does look like your mom. Blue hair, blue eyes." Ash smiled at the crying baby.

Marona smiled at Jasmine then saw her flash transparent then back to normal. "Ash, is she supposed to do that?"

"Yes, She hasn't learned how to control her phantom powers so she'll flash between the two."

"Oh." Marona smiled at the small infent.

13 years later.

"Hey, Mom, is it okay if I go swimming for a while?" Jasmina asked.

"Jazzi, you know you're not allowed to swim in the day. There are to many ships and boats. I don't want them to hit you." Marona said, she coughed.

"But I'm already half dead. What's wrong with just a little splashing around?" Jasmine argued.

"I said no." Marona's voice got sharp after her daughter had mention being half dead.

"Oh, fine. Mom there's nothing to do on this island, why can't I go to school? Why do I have to be homeschooled?" Jasmine said.

"Because you do still flicker. You don't want people poking you and wondering why you can become invisible, do you?" Marona said. She walked over to her daughter and began petting her green and blue hair.

"Mom, why do you baby me? You're always treating me like I'm 5. What? Am I not allowed to grow up?" Jasmine ducked away from her mom's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice that I was treating you like that." Marona smiled. "I'm just not used to having to talk to you like an adult." Marona caught herself at thinking. She just relized that her daughter was about the age that Marona was when she had her.

Jasmine hugged her mom. "I love you!"

"What happened to you hating me?" Marona asked.

"I got over it. You're my mom, I can't hate you." Jasmine smiled at her mom.

Marona smiled back at her daughter. She observed how much she was different from herself. Jasmile had long hair that was mainly blue, with unnatural looking green mixed in. Her eyes were blue with light sparks of green and red mixed in. She was unnaturally rainbow like. She was about a foot shorter the Marona and had a larger chest then her mom. Her smile was also much brighter then Marona's, although Marona has gone through alot since Jasmine was born, so Marona looked tired and sick. She was sick and tired, but never showed it.

Last year, Marona was told that she had lung cancer, although, she pretended it was nothing. She was always hurting and coughing, but she tried not to show it around Jasmine, because her and Ash hadn't told Jasmine yet. She didn't want Jasmine to worry and fell bad just because her mom did. Marona coughed every once in a while and had to go to the doctor every week, but she denied to do kimo because she knew that Jasmine would know. Marona fought it without help from the doctors. They told her that she wouldn't last much longer with this pattern of care she was doing. She was trying to keep up with her chroma job, even with cancer and her daughter. All of her clients told her that she was slowing down and that she should really try to help herself before she helps others. Marona just kept going. They hardly had enough money to live because of Marona's hospital bills and the fact that her and Ash weren't getting any job offers lately.

"Mom, are you okay? You zoned out for a second." Jasmine said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Marona coughed lightly then smiled at her daughter again.

"Are you sure? You look pretty bad." Jasmine said.

"Yes, I'm fine." Marona said. She hugged her daughter so tight. "I'm sorry for being sick, baby. I promise I'll get better so we can acually have fun." Marona started crying.

"Mom, it's okay. You can't help it. I understand that. Just don't die on me, okay?" Jasmine said.

Marona just smiled at her. "I'll try." She held Jasmine.

"Um, Marona, the doctor called, says it's importanat and to come to the office asap." Ash said, coming to the kitchen.

"Okay." Marona coughed some more then put on her jacket. "I'm sorry, Jazzi, you can't come this time." She smiled at her daughter and left.


	2. So?

Marona rushed into the clinics doors and straight to the nurses deck. "Hi, I was called into the office for emergency."

"Through the doors, you know where, Mrs. Marona." the nurse said, talking over Marona's now frantic coughing.

"Th-thanks." Marona said, trying to stop coughing. She rushed through the doors to the Emergency Cancer Center. She ran to her doctors office. By the time she got there, she was coughing so hard, she was gaging.

"Marona, good to see you." her doctor said, in a cheerful tone.

Marona had no responce, she was coughing too hard.

"Yes, the reason I called you up here... Me and the other doctors, we looked at your most resent chest scans, and your cancer had spread. It's now on your back and heart. We estimate that you have about a week to two weeks to live." the doctor said, "You did very well fighting it without kimo. Most people would have died a year ago, but you fought for your daughter, Marona, you will be one of the only patients that I'll miss.

Marona was in tears by the time the doctor finished talking. "My daughter... and Ash." she said, through tears.

"Well this may seem creul but, Marona, I'm confining you to a wheelchair. If you don't walk as much, it won't spread as fast. I'll call Ash to come get you, and you should tell Jasmine what's going on."

Marona didn't like it, but the doctor was right. She heard the doctor dialing the number.

"Hello?" Ash answers.

"Hello, Ash, is there any way you can come and pick up Marona?"

"Huh? What's wrong with her!?" Ash said, with panic in his voice.

"The cancer spread, so I told her to stay in a wheelchair, so it won't spread as fast.

"Um, okay. May I bring Jasmine? She needs to know what's really wrong with Marona." Ash said.

"Yes. I'll tell her." the doctor said.

"Okay, I'll be up there in about 30 minutes." Ashe hung up before he could asy anything else.

Marona turned to the doctor. "So, where's my wheelchair?" Marona asked.

"I'll get it." the doctor left the room, only to reappear with an electric wheelchair.

"A elctric chair?" Marona said.

"Yep, so you don't move as much."

"But--" Marona got cut off.

"No buts. I'm sorry, I told that it was cruel." the doctor pointed to the seat of the chair.

Marona sat in it and got comfortable. She frowned lightly, then wiggled a bit.

The doctor came around Marona and put a black strap around the top of her torso.

"Huh? What's this for?" Marona asked.

"It's helps with the coughing. If you stay sitting up, your coughing fits will end faster." The doctor smiled. "I'm sorry, Marona. I wish that we could do more, but you can't start kimo this late in the process. That will kill you faster."

"Oh..." Marona stayed silent for the rest of the time until Ash showed up.

"Marona!" Ash ran to her and held her tight. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I'm not. Where's Jasmine?" Marona asked.

"In the car." Ash said. He held onto Marona.

"I want to see her. I need to tell her." Marona said, pushing herself so that Ash didn't have to crouch down to hug her.

"The doctor said that he'll tell her. You don't need to push yourself. Baby, I love you... please, don't die..." Ash held Marona as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Can I control that? Ash, I love you, but I don't think that I can control that." Marona started crying on Ash's shoulder.

"Mom!" Jasmine ran over and joined into the hug.

"Jasmine, you're supposed to be it the car!" Ash said, he voice rushed.

"Mom, why are you in the Cancer Center. I thought you were just sick." Jasmine said.

"Um, Jasmine. Your mom has cancer. She's had it since last year. That's why she has those coughing fits. She has lung cancer. I'm sorry, Jasmine." the doctor gave her a comforting smile.

"What!? Why didn't you guys tell me?! Am I not allowed to know anything?" Jasmine griped.

"Jazzi..." Marona said. She couldn't do anything else.


	3. To the Doctors

"Jazzi, we were hiding it from you for a reason. Please don't get upset. We didn't want you distracted from school, and so worried." Ash explained.

"But, now that I know, it hurts me worse, because I complained that mom would suddenly start coughing. I would start yelling at her. Now I feel so bad." Jasmine said.

"Jazzi. I forgive you for that, I will always forgive you for those liitle temper tantrums. They don't mean anything." Marona smiled. She patted her leg. "Come here." Marona signalled.

"But won't that hurt you?" Jasmine asked.

"No. I don't have bone cancer, silly." Marona smiled.

Jasmine carefully sat in Marona's lap. "I love you mom." She said, her voice cracking.

"Love you to, my little Jazz dancer." Marona said, tears streaking down her face.

"Um... sorry to ruin the moment but I have an apointment in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir. See you later." Jasmine started sliding off of Marona's lap.

"Hey. You're staying." Marona said, grabbing her waist. "Ash, push us."

"Okay." Ash started pushing Marona and Jasmine out.

-----------------

When they got home, there wasn't much to do. Jasmine practiced her confining, as Marona slept. Ash sat in the bed, lightly petting Marona, knowing she was in pain. She kept coughing dryly.

"Marona, it's okay. It's okay." Ash siad again and again, only comforting himself. This was his failt in the first place. Agreeing to have sex with her. If she didn't have Jasmine, she'd not be sick. She'd still be awake, hyper and chipper.

Marona just nodded as she coughed. She couldn't get any words out, her throat was too dry. Ash had gotten her a glass of water, but she couldn't drink it. Every time she tried to sip the water, she'd cough it up. Her body was fighting it's self, and Marona wasn't stong enough to life through it.

Jasmine walked through the door. She rushed to her mother's side and hushed her. "Mom, it's fine. You'll be okay." Jasmine tried to be strong, for her mom.

Marona's coughing calmed. She final got the glass of water down. "I hate those cough attacks. they hurt like hell." she said, in a raspy voice. She sat up straight and wraped her arms around Jasmine and Ash. "I love you two. I'm gonna miss ya, but if you guys give me a big funeral and stuff, I swear, I'll come back as a ghost and beat the living hell out of both of you, got it?" Marona smiled.

"Promise." They said in unison.

Ash leaned over to Jasmine, really close to her ear. "You know that's mainly her painkillers talking, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Jasmine whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marona asked, poking Jasmine's side.

"Nothing." Jasmine said, stiffening a laugh.

Marona leaned closer to her, "I know you're lying." she said, before tickle attacking her.

Jasmine giggled and cringed over, as her wind pipe was hurting she was laughing so hard. "Mom, stop, I can't breath."

"Hm, maybe..." Marona said, before tickling her in more conspicous places.

"Mom!" Jasmine exclaimed, laughing so hard she was crying.

"I love ya, I love ya, I love ya." Marona said, in a soft voice. "I'm so glad I had you. You are my marical. Ash is too. I'm so glad to have both of you with me." she smiled. She stopped tickling Jasmine and kissed her forehead. "You're to cute when your face is unseamingly red." she said.

"I'm going to miss you badly when you're gone, Mom." Jasmine held her tight, petting her green and grey hair.

"I know. Stop making it depressing, I'm trying to stay from that subject." Marona pouted. She then smiled and kissed Ash. "You're being so quiet, partypooper. Find something fun for us to do."

"Um, okay?"Ash got up, and then left the room for a minute. He then came back, rolling a TV on a desk into the room, "Watch movies. Something you can do without getting overworked."

"But, I've seen all of the movies..." Marona went to protest.

"Uh-uh, I bought more. Lots. We have day's of new movies, and I don't care if you've sen 'em or not, we're watching movies."


	4. Movies

"Why, Ash?" Marona pouted. "I wanna go outside."

"Marona, you're starting to sound like a kid." Ash said, setting up the TV.

"I am just an overgrown kid. Not like I really have any adult experieces but having a kid. I'm just like an overgrown 14-year-old." Marona said.

"Marona, look at me. I'm doing this for your good. Do you want to see Jasmine graduate from 8th to 9th grade? Then listen to me when I say it's better to stay in bed. I'm sorry that it bothers you that you can't go outside. The most I can do is open the windows for you." Ash said.

"Well, then fine. Please open the windows for me." Marona said.

"Okay." Ash quickly finished up hooking up the TV, then ran to get the windows open. He finished that, then rushed to get a stack of movies. He randomly put one in the small DVD player, then grabbed the remote, and went to curl up with Marona.

Marona had Jasmine resting on her stomach, then Ash came and sat by her, taking her hand into his, and gripped it. She could tell that the grip was from worry, and it hurt her, not physically, but mentally, and she didn't like it but she knew that if she shook him off, it would bother him.

Jasmine wasn't watching the movie. She was too focused on her mother's pained breathing. She listened, hearing every slight whimper in pain as she toke in oxygen. Jasmine sighed, hating that her mother was pained by the common breath, when Jasmine had unlimited breaths freely. She hated it. She could also hold her breath and live perfectly fine, because of her half phantom side, and she wished her mother had the same thing.

Marona started petting Jasmine, absent mindedly. She wished that she could just die, and come back as a phantom, though Ash said that that was impossible, because this was her phantom life, because she had phantom in her. it was wrong to do this to Ash and Jasmine. They were both going to live for another wolrd of time, with the pain that she's gone. It was cruel.

Ash wasn't paying any attention to the movie either. He was thinking about how the family would do without Marona. Marona was the supporter of the family, the _humor _of the family. They needed her to stay happy, right? She was always cheering us up, even in the most depressing times, and her selflessness helped. She hated to see people sad, so did that mean that they would have to pretend to be happy as Marona's death crept closer by the meer second? No, that might hurt her, to see how happy they would be without her. So, were they suposed to be depressed, and let it rub off on Marona's good mood? Does her life have to end?

Jasmine started drifting into a sleep because she had started listening to Marona's heart beating and it caused her to get started quietly snoring, curled up next to her mother, her head on her mom's stomach.

Marona was in a calm sleep already, snoring so quietly it sounded like it was just like her breathing. She moved a bit as she coughed. It wasn't a cough attack, it was just from her moving.

Ash leaned over to look at Marona's face, after she coughed. Her face was pale and she looked unatural. He carefully got up, and carefully unintertwined his hand from hers. He went and got a wash cloth and got it wet, wrung it out a bit, then walked back into the room and put it on Marona's forehead. He carefully turned her so she was on her back again, knowing that it was more comfortable that way. He kissed her, feeling how hot she was. "I'm sorry this is happening." Ash whispered into her ear.


	5. Bloody

Marona woke up, Jasmine absent for her stomach, and Ash not in the room. She carefully sat up and looked around. She got up, out of bed, and into her wheelchair. She couldn't put the chest strap on. She wheeled herself out of her room and into the kitchen. She found both Ash and Jasmine siting at the kitchen table, heads bowed, no talking. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. "Is there a problem?" Marona asked, not noticing that her voice was raspy and quiet, like she had just had a bad cough attack.

"Um, yes. Marona, did you know that this morning when I came into your room, there was blood on your pillow?" Ash said.

"No. Why was there blood on my pillow?" Marona said.

"You coughed it up." Jasmine whispered.

"God..." Marona said, hiding her face into her hands. "I am truely dying." she whispered.

"We called the doctor and told him. He said that you might, at the most, have 24 hours." Ash said. "The cancer is growing faster then they thought."

"No..... I can't only have 24 hours.... that's not enough time..." Marona started crying. She coughed into her sleeve. She then looked at her sleeve. There was splattered blood. "I can't take it." she wheeled herself out of the room, crying. She went to take a long bath.

Jasmine started crying again, hiding her face into her arms.

Ash went to comfort her. "It's okay. It's okay." he repeated, knowing he was lying straight to her face.

Jasmine cried harder. She flickered to phantom and stayed that way, knowing that there was no point being human any longer. Her live self was Marona. And Marona was dying, today. There was no point.

Ashed hugged her. "Why?" he asked her why she was staying phantom.

"Personal reasons." Jasmine said, in a depressed voice. "I can't take this." she whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest and bowing her head, relaxing it on her knees.

"I understand. It hurts a lot." Ash said, hugging Jasmine. "You know that Marona didn't want this. If it was up to her, we'd all be out doing our chormaing thing and none of this cancer would be here."

"I know. But it wasn't her choice." Jasmine whispered.

~~Marona~~

Marona sat in the scolding hot water relaxing. She needed the time. Some time to think, to decide how to say goodbye. It will be depressing, and painful, but she won't die without a goodbye. She had coughed enough while in the tub that the water was a pale translusent pink.

She had no clue how dying worked, or why. She was only 27 years old, not old enough to die, not yet. There was so much she wanted to do, to see. She didn't want to see Jasmine graduate 8th grade, she wanted to see her graduate college. She didn't want to be there just when Jasmine got married, she wanted to be there when she had her first child, with her first and only husband.

Marona sighed, a cough hanging on afterwards. She got out of the steaming water, and decided to face her fears. Saying goodbye. She put on a pair of sweat pants, and a lousy T-shirt. She took a wash cloth with her, so she wouldn't get blood on her clothes. She closed her eyes. Forget the wheelchair. What had it done? Not like just because of it, she lived a whole day more. No way.

She walked into the dining room, tears rolling down her face, as she noticed Jasmine siting there, transparent, masscara streeking her cheeks. "Jasmine, Ash. I have something to say." she said, her voise still raspy, paining to talk.


	6. Saying Goodbye

"What? What do you want to tell us?" Ash asked, his voice quiet, he had been crying to.

"Goodbye. I want a proper goodbye in before I die. I think it's only nessisary." Marona said, quietly, her voice giving way.

"Well, I guess it is goodbye. What are you going to do? Go off and die? And not even try to be with us until the end?" Jasmine said, her voice sounded hurt, broken.

"What I plan to do, so it will be less painful for me, is to overdose on my pain shot. All I'll do is go to sleep and never wake up. I'd rather die that way then cough all of my blood up, and die of animia. That is to painful, and I don't want to leave you with the mess. You guys can be in there holding my hands until it's my time, but I don't want you to be in there while I shoot the meds up. I'll tell you guys when you can come in." Marona said, her voice cracking every once in a while, but she was fighting to die strong.

"Okay, Mom. I agree with that plan." Jasmine said, flickering back to human so she can hold her mom.

Ash confined himself then walked up to Marona, then hugged her tight. "I'll miss you, you know that right?" he said.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to do this, if I don't want to die painfully." Marona said, into his ear.

"I love you." he whispered, pain heard in his voice.

."I love you forever. Even when I'm gone." Marona whispered. She let herself detach from the hug. She signaled for them to follow her to her room. "You guys wait out here, I'll call you when I'm done shooting up." she said, quietly. She went into her room, and closed the door. She went to her meds draw and grabbed about four syringes. She climbed into bed and stuck the nettle into her arm and pushed the meds into her bloodstream. She did it three more times, then called them in. "I'm ready for you guys to come in." she said, her voice weak.

Ash walked in first and took her right hand, squeezing it tightly.

Jasmine walked in after him and took her left hand and held it delicately. She wept silently, as she felt Marona's heart slow.

Marona felt herself getting greatly tired. She let the darkness of death come over her. Her head fell to the side, facing Ash. She slowly felt her lings stop, the pain fading. She couldn't move her limbs, or open her eyes. She just lie there. So this is death. Suffering, then it all stops.

Jasmine brook out in tears, flickering to phantom and staying, for the last time being human.

Ash carefully let go of Marona's hand, seeing the absentness in her face. He went and mourned with Jasmine. The pain was too much. He held Jasmine for a little while, maybe thirty minutes, before thinking to call the poor doctor. "Sorry, Jasmine, I have to call the doctor, and someone to come get her, we can't bury her on the island. We'll give her a good funeral, bury her with her parents, and then come home, and clean her room. I really am sorry." Ash said, before letting go of Jasmine, who was shaking because she was crying so hard.

Ash left the room, and dialed the doctors number. "Hello?" he heard the doctor's voice.

"She's gone." he said, quietly.

"I'm so sorry. She wasn't supposed to die this early, but it seams that God had a place up there for her, and he really wanted her." the doctor said.

"She didn't die because of the cancer. She didn't want to make a mess with her coughing up blood, so she overdosed herself with the pain meds." Ash said, in a depressed voice.

"Well, I can understand that, not wanting to forse you guys to clean up after her. She just wanted to go peacefully." the doctor said.

"That's what she said. Coughing to death didn't seam like the ideal death, but overdosing was calmer, less painful, so she chose that. It was really hard on Jasmine though. She's still in there, crying over Marona." Ash said, breaking out in another burst of tears.

"It's okay. She went in peace, that's all I can think. I'll send someone to get the body. Are you having a funeral?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I want Marona to be buried by her parents. She deserves it." Ash said.

"And I think that Jasmine might need a consulor after all of this. I'll pay for it for you. I know you guys don't have a lot of money. I'll also help with the funeral if you need it." the doctor said.

"No, no that's okay. I know you must have a family to take care of, I don't want you to spend your paycheck on us." Ash said.

"I don't have a family. They died in a plaincrash about 3 years ago. Right before I was Marona's doctor." the doctor said. "So, please, let me help. Marona's part of my family as she is yours."

"Thank you very much. I can hear Jasmine crying from the kitchen. Can you get an emergancy consulor? Jasmine is just so broken right now. And we need the people that get Marona's body to." Ash said.

"I can get a consulor, and the abulance. Though the consulor is up here, can you be here, so Jasmine doesn't have to watch them take her mother away. That could put her in shock."

"I'll bring, when?"

"When we get off the phone, I'll get the consulor from upstairs, she almost always free."

"Thank you."


	7. Pain of the Doubt

Ash hung up the phone and went back to Jasmine. "Come on." Ash said.

"I don't want to leave her." Jasmine whispered.

"She's gone, there's nothing more we can do. Come on. We're going to the doctor's office. Everything is going to be okay." Ash said.

"Nothing's okay. Mom's gone. I want to be with her." Jasmine said.

"Don't say that, just come with me." Ash said, before picking Jasmine up.

Jasmine just sat in his arms, lifeless. She had tears running down her face, and she wimpered.

"Jasmine?" Ash said.

Jasmine gave no response. Her face was paler then usual, and the tears were making her face sparkle.

Ash carefully carried her to their car. He put her in the front seat. Then he went around to the drivers side, and started the car. He drove himself and Jasmine to the Doctor's.

Jasmine sat there blankly staring out the window.

When they got there, Ash carefully carried Jasmine inside. "Hey, you know us." he said, to the nurse before walking to the doctor's room. "We're here." He sat Jasmine on the examen table, where she curled up into a ball and started weeping silently.

"Hello." the doctor walked over to Jasmine and took her heart rate.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Checking to see if she's in shock. Um, I think she might need more then consuling. Her heart rate is to fast for her color. I think she might be going into shock." the doctor said.

"Well, don't you think bringing her where she was told that her mother was dying a bit of a bad idea?" Ash said.

"Well, we can have the consulor go to your house after this, but for now, until Marona's body is moved, she can't go home." the doctor said.

"Okay, we'll do that."

The doctor carefully whispered to Jasmine for a minute, and she finally responded. Her face was an odd expression, and she talked quietly, her lips hardly moving. "Okay." Ash heard Jasmine say.

"Okay, Jasmine said that it's okay for us to have the consuling here first." the doctor smiled, then started out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine said, in a broken sounding voice.

"I'm going to go get the consulor. I'll be back in a moment. Don't worry, your father's here." The doctor smiled, before leaving the room.

Ash walked over to Jasmine and grabbed her hand. "Jasmine. It's okay to be sad. I am too. She was your mother, my wife. Don't worry about hiding your sadness, there's no need."

Jasmine hugged her father and cried. "Why'd this happen, daddy?" she murmured into his chest. "Why must this happen to us?" she asked, tears pouring out of her eyes, making streams of tears on her face.

"I don't know, Jazzi. I wish I did." Ash said, holding his daughter close to him. He felt his own tears torture his eyes.

The doctor came back through the room, a short Asian girl following afterward. "Hello, Jasmine, I'm and I'm going to be your consular. Okay?" she said, smiling at Jasmine.

"How can you be smiling knowing that me and my father just lost my mom?" Jasmine nearly hissed, her face red, and tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. In Veldime, we're accustom to smile and bow. I guess that's not the same in Iviory?" she asked, softly, a blush coming across her face.

"Not when a family member just died..." Jasmine said, turning to her father and beginning to cry again.

"I'm sorry..... I didn't mean to upset you any more...." Dr. Chang said, softly.

"Whatever. I don't need you. All I need is to be with my dad." Jasmine said. She moved closer to Ash and looked at the consular.

"Dr. Chang, I'm sorry about Jasmine. She has always been closed off to the world, her whole life, and so she's not used to being around anyone other then me or......Marona." he had to work to get Marona's name out, but managed after a little studder. "She's just scared."

"No, I don't like this lady. I don't think she knows what it feels like to lose a family member." Jasmine said, in a growl. She hugged her father close when Dr. Chang came a little closer.

"Jasmine, I've gone through more family deaths then you can think of. I know what you're feeling. Just talk to me." Dr. Chang said, softly.

"I don't wanna." Jasmine said, frowning a little.


	8. Counselling

**Wow, I've not written on this story in... a year? Maybe even a year and a half? Goodness. Anyway, I have to say: My writing has gotten much better since this was updated, and so has my spelling. Consular WTF? I might go back and change the baddddddd spelling and grammar, and maybe even write more detail, but don't expect it :/ I haven't played Phantom Brave in soooo long . Okay, anywayyss, onward to story-ness!**

After much convincing, Ash talked Jasmine into talking to Dr. Chang, the counselor. She was still very reluctant, feeling a lot of hate for the stranger, but Ash insisted that she needed this and that it might make her feel better. Jasmine felt otherwise. She thought that talking about her mother and her death, would only upset her farther, seeing as though she had just stopped crying.

"Okay, Jasmine, how do you fell right now?" Dr. Chang asked, after Jasmine's late mothers doctor and her father left the room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jasmine said, in a murmur, her voice catching at the end.

"Just tell me the emotions you are feeling. Some aren't as obvious as you may think." Dr. Chang replies, trying not to anger Jasmine, who had already screamed at her looked down at her shoes, sighing a little. She had honestly wanted to stay in Phantom form, but Ash had reminded her that Dr. Chang wouldn't have been able to see her, if that were the case.

"I..." she gripped her shirt, "I feel alone. Upset. Depressed. Angry. Disgusted. Frustrated. Confused." Jasmine said, her eyes closed as if sorting out those emotions.

Dr. Chang nodded. "Those emotions sound about right." she said, making Jasmine look up. "Please, explain to me why you feel these emotions."

Jasmine sighed, as if ticked off at Dr. Chang. _Isn't that obvious also, you dipstick? _Jasmine thought, feeling ready to punch something. She dare not argue though, because Dr. Chang would just say something sophisticated to outwit her again. "I fel alone, because... I won't have my mom there to tickle me anymore when I'm sad... I'm upset and depressed because I really... I really didn't wanna say goodbye yet. Angry that she had to leave, that God wouldn't let her stay longer. Disgusted that I am having to go through all this. Frustrating that I have to answer all of your questions. Confused... I don't know what is going to happen next."

Dr. Chang nodded again. She looked at Jasmine, with a very serious look. "At least you are able to harness these emotions and identify why you feel them. That is something a lot of people in your situation cannot do."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "What next?"

Dr. Chang sighed, and continued with the questions, "Do you feel like hurting yourself?"

Jasmine's face twisted in disgust. "And hurt my father? No way."

"Do you feel like hurting others?" she asked.

"That wall." Jasmine pointed behind Dr. Chang.

"Do you want to die?"

"I can't." Jasmine replied. She wasn't too worried about Dr. Chang knowing about her being half-Phantom, because everyone knew in Iviory. And as half-Phantom, she couldn't really die. She could half die, but the remanance would stay, and she would just suffer even more.

"Oh that's right." Dr. Chang smiled at her mistake of forgetting that detail.

"You still shouldn't be smiling." Jasmine said, in a hateful voice.

"You're right." Dr. Chang became serious again. "Well, now that we know you aren't going to become psychotic, what is on your mind? What do you like to do?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry that this has happened, Ash. We tried the best we could." the doctor said to Ash, almost as if begging for forgiveness.

Ash sighed, and uncrossed his arms, "It's not your fault. I really should've been more avid to Marona about chemo treatment. Even so... She was always more supportive of organic means of healing." he sighed, thinking back on Marono when she has first been told about her cancer.

_"Ash, I don't want to get that. My hair will fall out, and I'll look sicker then ever! No way we will be able to hide it from Jazzi." Marona pouted, her lower lip sticking out slightly._

_"Marona, you know that it would more then likely help. It might even heal you." Ash retorted, hoping to get her to change her mind._

_Marona shook her head, and looked at herself in her mirror. "God will choose for me. He will decide if I am to live or die. You really can't argue with God." Marona smiled then looked over her shoulder at Ash. "And even if I die, you will have wonderful memories of us, and Jasmine. So it's okay." She smiled at him. _

Ash nearly teared up again, thinking of that. What exactly was Marona thinking when she was looking at herself? Maybe she was thinking that he wouldn't love her anymore if she was to become bald. Or he would judge her harshly because of her frail pale appearance. But he never would've. Why would he even think she would think that? She knew that he loved her through and through.

"I sure hope that Jasmine will be able to deal with all of this." the doctor said, a frown painted on his face.

"I will try to console her through it... I just hope she doesn't think to... Follow Marona." that was the best way he could word it. She was a half-phantom being, she couldn't truely die, because she was half dead. She wouldn't be able to 'follow' Marona, even if that were her last wish. It was merely impossible.

**Sorry, it's not the best, but here it is 3:40 AM and I need to get up for school in the morning, at 7 AM... This should turn out well. Anyway, I hope that this crappy chapter (That is to kinda get myself back in the swing) is good enough. I'm sorry for bad quality.**

**~~Bri**


End file.
